An Icy Darkness
by Cap'n Jade Sparrow
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow has a daughter. Jade Sparrow. How will she grow up, learning to be a pirate in her father's footsteps and cope with the fact her mother wants to kill her?
1. Rum

There was a loud yell, and a petite, skiny girl rushed form the open door of the captain's cabin, dressed in a large white shirt, faded brown pants and darker brown boots, her eyes shining brightly with mischief. Her hair, a lovely mousey colour, was unusually short and on her head was her father's tri-corner hat, underneath of which was a half faded green bandana. Behind her came a man dressed very much the same. His hair was a dark brown, in braided dreadlocks, some of them bearing brightly coloured beads. These very dreadlocks were held away from his tanned face by a faded red bandana, a Piece of Eight hanging from it. Both father ad daughter had deep brown eyes, almost black in shade, but with one vital difference; the young girl's eyes contained flecks and streaks of a honey-like colour, lightening her eyes in the warm Caribbean sun, and her father always had kohl around his eyes, adding to the stark contast of the dark brown iris and the brilliant white.

He grabbed her and lifted her up after running with his arms swinging about in their usual fashion, making him look like he was running on hot coals. The crew often joked about it, bringing up the time they had nearly been eaten by the cannibals when looking for the chest containing Davy Jones' heart, which caused Jack to get angry but shake it away with laughter. The slightly strong ocean breeze whipped past them as they stood on the dark deck of hte _Black Pearl, _the young girl smiling broadly and giggling. With his free hand, he took the hat from her head and set it ontop of his own at an angle, thus completing his familiar look. The girl, still a child, but would soon be reaching the pre-teens, began to wriggle, wanting to be standing on her own two feet, despite how much she loved her father. So he bent down, setting her on the deck, where she stood next to him, the top of her head barely reaching past half-way up his thigh. When he straightened, his eyes rested on the figure of his first mate walking over.

"Ah, Mister Gibbs," He greeted him, eyeing the two black bottles in the man's hands. "I see you've brought me something to refresh me on this warm day." He quicly snatched both bottled and took a large swig from one, which resulted in him screwing up his face in disgust and spitting the contents onto the deck of the _Pearl_, shaking his head.

"Grog! What have I told you about grog?" He exclaimed, and handed the bottle to his daughter. Then he raised the second bottle to his nose, taking a deep sniff, cleary worried that this bottle also contained grog. However, this was over rather quickly, and he took a heart swig, enjoying the slight burning sensation the smooth liquid left in it's wake.

Meanwhile, Jade was drinking the grog, also enjoying the drink. Jack never let her drink proper rum, but he had promised he'd let her have some soon, and she was looking forwards to that. It always made the crew, and her father very happy, and she wanted to be that happy was funny watching them blunder around like toddlers and then complain the next day about having headache. Not that she wasn't happy. She had lived here since she could remember, and Jack had told her a few days ago who her mother was. Angelica Teach. Daughter of the late Blackbeard. She was very happy about this! But all Angelica wanted was to kill Jack and Jade. She had thrown Jade overboard as a newborn because she looked so much like Jack, and when she had found out from a wench in Tortuga that her daughter wasn't dead, but had been found by her father, she had sworn to kill them both so she could live a peaceful, pirating life. So Jade's whole family were pirates, and she was looking forwards to being one herself. It seemed to be her fate. And she would accept it. Jack had already begun teaching her how to swordfight, and what with her natural skill that came from both her parents, Jack had told her sh would be just as good as hisself.


	2. Spaniards and Loot

A couple of years had past, and now Jade was standing at the helm of the _Black Pearl_, her eyes on the sparkling, crystal blue Caribbean waters. She had been branded as a pirate only a few months ago, and was happy about it. Now she would be recognised for what she was. She had also grown; she was still small, but she had an elegant body with long legs, slender fingers, and beautiful, shining brown eyes. If she was a high-class women, she would have probably started to be courted by some young man. But she loved her life aboard this ship with her father, and was in no hurry to leave. She still dressed in the same fashion she had always done, but now donned a long brown coat, which she often wore despite the heat, and still wore the faded green bandana, which had faded even more due to the salt and warm weather. She was still growing though, but she hoped she wouldn't change too much.

A noise made her turn, coatripplig behind her as she did so, and she smiled at the sight of her father, a bottle of rum in hand. He walked over to her, ignoring the quatermaster on the quaterdeck and held out the rum bottle, which she took gladly and gulped some down, not letting it land in her stomach before having some more. Once her thirst was quenched, she handed it back. They hadn't encounted her mother as of yet, but Jack was always worried. Most of the crew thought he had changed. Which he had, but that didn't mean it was bad. He was still mostly himself, according to Gibbs, but this was how Jade had always remembered him.

He himself went to take a drink of the rum, and scowled at her.

"Jade, why is the rum _always_ gone?" He questioned, pulling a face. She simply smirked at her father, leaning back on the rail.

"Because, Father, I am a pirate." She told him, waving her right hand in a lazy fashion. He just joined her as she leaned against the rail, the sun on their backs. It wasn't quite warm yet, but it would soon be. And that meant the crew should be up. "I'm going to get the crew up." She told him, leaving him there to think about whatever he wished, quickly decending the stair and into the darker bowels of the _Black Pearl._

Once her eyes adjusted to the comparative midnight darkness, she advanced forwards through the hammocks of sleeping crew members, knocking each one harshly so that the man inside it fell to the floor, where he grumbled but started to get ready for another day on the deck. When she reached Gibbs, she pushed him less harshly. He had always had a soft spot in her heart, as he had helped raise her along with Jack. But the older man still needed to be awake. So when he didn't respond, she pushed him harsher, so that he fell just like the rest of the crew and stood up, muttering under his breath until he saw her. Then he rushed to get ready, knowing that just because she was of lower rank it didn't mean she couldn't hurt him.

As he got dressed, she turned away, striding back through the dingy room and up the stairs, placing a hand over her eyes as she reached the top. The sun had risen even more, and seemed to be much brighter after the dark. Squinting, she stepped away fromt he stair, leaving it clear for any crew member that could be behind her, and walked back over to her father, and pulled out her sword from it's scabbard, admiring the way it glinted. Yes, she was only fifthteen, and yes, so men would be asounded by the way she handled a sword, but she was a pirate, and the daughter of Jack Sparrow and Angelica Teach, grandaughter of Blackbeard. No that she would ever meet her grandfather. Jack had told her numerous times over the years about the journey to the Fountain of Youth and Blackbeard's death, and she was proud of him.

But then she got the shock of her life. Suddenly, she was jolted from her daydream by the shouting of crew members, and her father pushing her. Turning to look starboard, as that seemed where most people were looking at, her beautiful dark chocolate eyes narrowed, and she held her sword up, ready for the fight. Spaniards. And, by the look of the crew, they had a lot of valuable things on that ship. Finally, she'd be able to help. Her father had agreed that she could once she was branded a pirate.

So the fifthteen year old girl advanced over to the starboard side, her head held high once more. Turning her head to look at her father, her captain, for ordered, she grinned widely. Oh, this would be fun. Very fun. With her right hand clutching her rapier, she clenched and unclenched her left hand. Oh, how she was itching to get her hands around some treasure. To feel the smooth gold and silver under her fingers, admire the gorgeous jewels as they glittered in the sunlight...

Not that she hadn't touched treasure before. Oh no, she had touched it plently of times. After all, she was the daughter of the infamous Jack Sparrow. Whenever he had looted a ship back when she was a small child, he had always let her hold one thing after he had sorted them. The one she remembered most vividly was the time she had picked up a small, round green stone. The patterns on it had been beautiful. She had gazed at it for a long time before her father had cleared his throat. She had asked what it was. His only reply was that it was a Jade stone. He had told her that she was just as beautiful as the stone.

When her father gave the order to fire, she looked at the Spaniard ship. Very close now. Cannons hit it rapidly, leaving large holes in the side. Then he gave the order to board. As smooth as a snake, she grabbed the rope at her side and slashed at the other one, which sent her flying onto the other ship. All the crew were shocked by her sudden appearance, and she took the chance, pointing the tip of the rapier at one man's throat, lifting his chin up.

"Everybody step back, or..." She had no need to say the words. All she did was move her index finger across her neck, smirking. "Savvy?" They all stepped back, and her crewmates began to gather chests full of bars of gold, jewelery and dubloons. Her eyes, so much like her father's, shined with longing. But as she was watching her crew mates gather all the chests, one Spaniard decided to try and catch her off guard. She turned around just in time to see the glint of a sword heading for her face, and reacted on impulse. Ducking, she jabbed her own sword at his leg and punched his stomach, sending him onto the floor. Then she stood over him, the point of her rapier held next to his neck, right where an important artery was, just under the skin. He gulped and shuffled away on his bum, disappearing into the crowd.

When she looked up, there was one chest left. She walked over to it, picking it up easily and climbing onto the side of the Spaniard vessel, passing it to a crew member, Ragetti, and re-boarding the _Pearl_. Giving the Spaniards a cheery wave, she turned to see Gibbs walking through the threshold into Jack's cabin, catching a glimpse of the rest of the chests. They had a lot. And would make a good profit where ever they sold it. Her father was up on the quaterdeck, and waved at them all so they looked at him.

"We got a good plunder mates! Mister Gibbs and I shall begin to sort it now. You can expect to get your shares in the next few days! But for now, we are heading to Tortuga!"

Tortuga.

The name of the pirate port sent shivers down her spine. As a child, she had never got shore leave. Perhaps now she would.

Tortuga it was.


	3. Tortuga

**Merr does not belong to me! he belongs to a great friend on CS, known as Tesshin-san. I have permission to use him in this story!**

**Also, thank you to my reviews!**

As the pirate port came into view, the only women aboard the Black Pearl climbed down from the rigging, a dagger held firmly in her jaws. She jumped, coat hem rising up behind her as she did so, and landed catlike, onto the deck and and straightened, slipping the dagger into her cloth belt around her waist. Just then, Mister Gibbs and her father appeared, and Jack stood there, his posture ordering his crew to come over.

"Now ye all have yer shares, ye must be looking forwards to gaining a profit! I want the sails down! The wind is with us, so we can reach port within the next hour."

Then he walked over to Jade, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't want ye wearing yerself out, luv. I can't have ye being kidnapped or raped. Stay down here, and rest." He ordered, and turned away, advancing up the stairs to the quaterdeck. Once there, he stood at the helm, watching as Torgua got nearer.

One they got to port, Jade just watched as the crew secured the Black Pearl, heeding her father's orders. Then they heading into Tortuga. She was at her father's side for the most part, until he waved her away, telling her to go and enjoy herself. So she did.

Walking casually past a fruit stand, she picked up an apple and slipped it into her pocket, continuing on her way. She wasn't in the mood to sell anything yet, so she just walked around, scowling at the wenches who still wanted to get into her father's pants, and the men that wanted to do the same with her. One man did try to get in her pants, but she had him pinned in seconds. He tried to get back up, so she slashed her sword across his throat and left, leaving the witnesses stunned.

The day passed slowly, so she decided to go the The Faithful Bride. Considering it wasn't that late, it was packed, but, then again, it always was. But she made her way to the counter, the loud music ringing in her ears, ordered a mug of rum and payed with a dubloon, and carried her drink away, settling on a table in a dark corner, and sat down, her feet up on the table.

Lifting the large mug up to her lips, she took a long drink, savouring the smooth liquid. When she put it down, she almost jumped as she saw the young man who had seated himself opposite her.

"Paddie." She greeted him, and he smirked.

"Jade. Nice to see you again. What is your business here in Tortuga?"

"The usual. Selling plunder for profit. Why?" She asked, raising an eyebrow under the bandana. He saw the movement and leaned forwards.

"Just wondering why a delicate, well, not so delicate, flower is doing in Tortuga without anyone to accomany her." She herself leaned forwards at his words and raised a hand, slapping his across the face, causing a couple of wenches and men to look around at her the sharp crack, then turn away, continuing with their chats or music.

"I am perfectly able to look after myself, Merr. Just earlier I killed a man who tried to get in my pants." He just nodded, another smirk tugging at his lips.

"So you think that you can demand respect from anyone because you've killed one man? I've killed plenty, Jade. What with my knife throwing skills..."

"I know, I know, all because of your life on the streets. No need to brag." She leaned further backwards, so her chair was rocking on the back two legs, creaking under her weight, and took another drink. "But what is your business here?"

The dark haired eighteen year old just winked slyly, and stole her mug of rum. Quickly, he took a drink and handed it back. "Just thirsty." He told her, and stood, moving around the table to stand in front of her. She watched his movements carefully, trying to guess what he wanted and was only half supprised when he grabbed her by her hips and pulled her up, pulling her close but not quite hugging. He was never one to hug anyone._ Same old Merr._ She remarked in her head, and once again prepared to slap him, but was interupted by a dark shadow who pushed the young man down on the floor and stood over him, a foot planted firmly on his chest, dreadlocks swinging wildly.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled, and everything stopped. She rushed to her father's side and pushed him away, hich didn't quite work. "Jack, it was a friendly chat. I haven't seen him for a good few ye-" She was cut of by her father.

"He was trying to seduce you, luv. Get you into his bed. Not that he owns one. Now, get back to the _Pearl_." She refused to move.

"Let him go. I'm staying until you do." She snapped, staring at him coldly. The man sighed heavily but stepped back, letting the younger man up. Merr was glaring at the captain, grey eyes narrowed.

"You know, Jack, I never expected that of you. Saving your daughter from her friend. Friend since childhood." Jack snapped his head around, and opened his mouth.

"You smell funny." And with that, he grabbed Jade by the upper arm and tugged her away, waving his hand for his crew to follow. None of them were aware of the plan forming in the dark-haired lad's mind.


	4. Stowaway

The salty waves hit the hull of a black ship gently, the swash helping the large vessel to leave the port and head out into open sea. Spray hit the wood higher up, but with such small waves, these was no spray reaching the faces of the pirates above, who were working quickly to store everything in the cargo hold. Voices rang out clearly;

"Step lively!" and "Hurry and put everything in the cargo hold!"

All except one man. He was sat in a dark, damp corning very near the bottom of the ship, surrounded by dusty bottles of rum and bildge rats, in the rum cellar. His dark hair hung over his eyes as he sat, one bottle in hand, coating his fingers in dust. His knees were drawn up to his chest in a feotus-like position as he sat waiting. Waiting to be found. Surely it wouldn't be long now... He had only just made it aboard without being spotted.

There was the sharp sound of metal on metal as the lock was oepned, and a creak as the door was pushed, letting light filter into the damp room. The man shuffled further back into his dark corner, bottle hid behind his back. The scurrying of small feet was sounded as rats also heading for the dark, seculded corners of the ship. There was a sillouette in the doorway, and it advanced down the steps, a lamp held in hand. As the figure passed, the young man recognised who it was and shrunk even further back, if that was possible. He would rather be found by someone else, such as a rigger or a gunner. Not this.

But as he moved, he knocked the bottle and it rolled away with a clatter, the rum spilling out. He winced and looked forwards, head raised proudly, at the crew member who had found him. A look of shock appeared on their face as they found him in the yellow glow of the lamp light, but held out a hand to help him up. He grapsed the hand and stood up, standing proud.

"What in the name of God's Green Earth are you doing here?" She asked, brown eyes wide.

"Stowing away on a ship." He answered, dusting down his pants, well aware of the fact that they were soaked. And that didn't look good. He looked like he had pissed his pants.

"Well, you obviously want to join the crew. Don't see why you didn't just go straight to Jack. He might have been willing to talk to you."

"What, after he floored me and nearly killed me? I'm not too sure that would have been the best idea." He smirked, but nodded. It was only a small nod, but he had told her that he would go in that one simple movement.

"Come on then. He's in his cabin, as always." She told him, and lead the way up the wooden steps and out of the door, only pausing to shut said door and lock it once more. Then she lead the way up the second flight of steps onto the well-lit deck, nodding to her crewmates as she passed. They eyed Merr wearily, some jeering at him.

She rapped on the door, opening her mouth. "Cap'n, it's me. I've got someone who wishes to see you." She did it out of respect for her father and captain, and when he anwered, she opened the door and pushed Merr through first, striding in after him. Her father's face went from shock to anger, and he nearly blew up. She ran to his side once more and grabbed his shoulders to hold him back, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Father, its fine. He wants to joint the crew." Jack was physically shaking, but he calmed, eyeing the younger man suspisiously.

"Why do ye want to join me crew?" He asked, leaning over the table from where he had previously sat with his feet upon it.

"Because I live on the streets and want a better life? I've always dreamed of becoming a pirate and aling the seas. Stupid father and his stuck up posh ways..." He trailed off, shuffling his feet.

Jack cocked his head to one side but stood upright, waltzing over casually. "Ye from a posh family? We'll see how good you are." He paused, waving his hand. "Jade, escort him to the main deck. He can be a deckhand. Show him what to do. One wrong move and he's of."

Jade nodded and lead the way out, shutting her father's cabin door behind her.

"You heard him! Get a bucket and a rag and start swabbing!" She ordered, pointing to starboard where all the buckets were kept just under the steps leading up to the quaterdeck. "You'll have to fill it, but I'm sure you'll do fine." She sneered and left him on his own amongst the older men that made up the crew, her shoulders shaking as they stalked forwards, shoving him the equiptment he would need for his first day as a pirate aboard the _Black Pearl_.


	5. Fighting with a Sword

A good few weeks had passed, and the newest member of the crew had settled in rather quickly. It was early morning, and the Caribbean sun was just starting to rise. Up by the crow's nest you could see him, slouched back, eyes closed. It may look like he was dozing, but he wasn't. Just enjoying the sun. His dark hair looked light, shinier in the sun, but he was jolted from his relaxation by a call.

"Oi, Padfoot! Get down here!" It was a female voice, the voice of the only female on deck. He knew to just do as she said, so he obeyed, climbing down quickly. He jumped the last few metres and landed rather cat-like, standing straight as he waited for her to talk.

"You may be a pirate, but you don't know how to handle a sword yet." She was holding a spare sword in her hand, and tossed it to him. He caught it badly in his supprise, and studied it until she jabbed him in the stomach with the tip of her own sword. "Feel how well balanced it is in your hand. Let yourself connect with it. Allow it to be an extension of your arm." She told him, smirking. There she stood as the sun rose, the young man testing out the sword, twisting and slashing it through th air rapidly for his first time using one. "Good. Now, I want you to attack me."

And he did. The early morning air was filled with the sound of clashing metal as she parried his attacks, blocking them easily. But he was moving her backwards. "Your attack is okay. But what about your defense?" And she attacked him, moving back the way they had come. Shocked, Merr ducked out of the way, and she laughed joyfully. Enraged by this, he attacked her once more, which only caused her to defend herself then attack right back, her sword locking with his and she pushed him downwards. while he fought tostop this, she raised a foot and kick him right in the balls. Thus, he fell down to the wooden deck of the _Pearl_. Foot planted on his chest, she smirked. "Not that good then. Whenever you have a break, I want you to practice. Find someone to help you." She ordered and walked away, placing her own sword back in it's scabbard as she did so.

As she walked away, a smile tugged at her lips and grew. At least he could handle a sword, though not the best. Knocking on her father's door, she entered the cabin and sat down on the spare chair, fingertips resting on the table, tapping gently. It was time for her to report how well he was managing, as they had agreed when Wolfbane had first joined the crew. he cabin was familiar to he after all her years on the _Black Pearl_. The ruby red curtains hiding his bed chamber from view, the large circular table with a fruit bowl in the middle, french doors wide open so a breeze circulated around the room. Dark wood making the room seem mose enclosed,yet more comfortable. Even Jack, sat at the table, was a familiar sight. He was bending over a map, occasionally tapping his compass or taking a drink of rum from the nearly empty bottle next to his compass. He hadn't noticed her arrive so she cleared her throat loudly, and he jumped slightly, looking shocke, but regained his composure quickly.

"Oh, Jade. Wondering when ye would get here." He told her, sitting back, feet riing to rest on the edge of the table, crossed at the ankles. "How's the whelp doing?"

"Okay. He's good as a deckhand, and we've just had a sword fighting session." This caught his interest, and he sat up, feet moving from the table and crossing as he leaned forwards, eyes showing just how eager he was to know how well th whelp had done against his seasoned daughter.

"Aye. Was he good?" An eyebrow was raised under the faded red bandana, adding to the curiosity that graced his sea-worn features.

She shrugged, not really caring. "I suppose, considering he's never handled a sword before. He can attack relatively well, but his defence needs a lot of work. I've told him to practice whenever he can. Which won't be a lot, as he needs to work."

The cap'n nodded, adjusting his hat. "Well then, he's doing quite well, considering his past as a rich lad. Too bad he's a little to friendly with you..." He tailed off, thinking deeply. Then, remembering Jade was there, he shook himself, asking the first question that came to his mind. "How are his sea legs?"

"Alright. He's not quite used to the motion of the _Black Pearl_, but he'll get there. Not like us, eh?" She reported, and stood, reaching forwards and taking a drink of the rum, finishing the bottle. Licking her lips, she placed it back down, awaiting his answer.

"Not at all. Us, growing up on ships, we're used to it. Can't imagine growing up on land. Be a bit boring, really." He waved a hand casually, letting her go. She turned and walked out, a slight swagger in her step, and closed the door behind her.


	6. Can You Sail Under A Pirate?

Later that day, the deck was full of the sounds of men calling to one another, feet upon the wood, and the rough sound of the deck being washed. It also found Merr kneeling on the deck in a shaded part he had managed to secure for himself a litle earlier, scrubbing back and forth hard, his hands raw and red. Maybe he shouldn't have hidden in the run cellar. Then he'd never be in this mess.

His thoughts had made him pause, until a foot pressed firmly on his back, making him loose his balance on the rocking ship and fall with a thud. The men looked around for a moment, before a glare sent them back to work. With a face full of soapy water, he rolled over, ending up face-to-face with the captain. Spluttering, he winced. Not good.

"Whelp, ye shoud be working. Scurry. I want movement!" He turned away, ambling off to the quaterdeck, where he stood in front of the wheel, studying the compass carefully.

It wasn't long before he was once more interupted, this time by Jade. She was stood leaning on the railing, watching the men work, a half-empty, dusty bottle of rum in hand. He stopped for a moment, then continued, listening carefully as the footsteps drew nearer and neared, until they were right in his face. As he raised his head to look at her, he sighed.

"Captain says he wants to watch how good ye are." Ah, the pirate accent felt thick on her tongue, and it was good to use it. "Get up, bildge rat, and follow me."

He did as he was told, pushing the bucket next to a secluded pasrt near him where it would stay in place, then followed, nerves raking up and down his spine. When he looked up once more, he found himself looking at Gibbs. A pirate aboard the _Black Pearl_ for years. At least it was a little better than fighting Jack hisself.

Gibbs was quick to attack, his sword clashing something fierce with Merr's as Jade smirked beside her father, watching as he struggled against the First Mate. Many of the crew stopped what they were doing to move out of the way of the battling pirates, forming a circle around them, cheering Gibbs on as Merr struggled to hold his own.

Jade handed her father the rum bottle as she watched, making up for 'stealing' his rum before. The ring of metal on metal was soothing to her, just as the sound of salty waves hitting the hull of a ship was. These noises were something she had grown up with, so they hadn't bothered her.

It was good for a fight to happen on the ship. Nothing had happened for a while, and this certainly made the crew happy. And a happy crew was a good crew.

Suddenly, it finished. Merr was on the floor once more, the point of Gibbs sword under his chin. Jack strutted down the steps, waving his hands like an animated character. "Right, we be done here. Get back to work! You know how it works!" Everyone did as told, leaving Merr to think about what had happened in the past hours, staring up at the sky.

**I know this is a bit of a fail chapter, but someone asked for another chapter, so you can blame them. They know who they are. xD**


	7. Attack of Angelica Teach

It was deep into the night, the starts twinkling overhead, the moonligh shining it's unearthly glow onto the ocean, catching a ship that wouldn't have been seen otherwise. There was no movement onboard, or at least it seemed like that. There was a very slightly movement. I could have been a rat, or a ship's cat. However, on closer inspection, it seemed to be a women. She was wondering around the deck, pausing to look out to sea. Her features were hidden all the while, until she stepped into the moonlight. Her hair was long and a rich ebony brown colour, her skin slightly tanned with the sun, eyes a lovely brown colour. She was doned in her usual clothes; A large white shirt, black corset laced with gold, a black scabbard, a large brown coat and a black hat. Her name was Angelica.

If you studied her face, you could tell she as plotting. Earlier that day, she had been told that an old flame, one she despised, was a little way north. And now, she was planning on exacly how to attack his ship and kill him, as well at the God-Forsaken spawn of their's, he one she had thrown overboard in rage, then only to be enraged even more when discovering the child was still alive. At one point, she pulled out a small telescope, looking through it. They had sailed after the _Black Pearl_ since she had found out, and now they weren't far off. Using the cover of night, they could easily ambush and attack. Then, finally, she would have her revenge. Revenge on Sparrow for marrooning her on that island, telling her he loved her then leaving. She still had that voodoo doll. She had purposely saved it for the moment she would kill him.

((Switch to another POV))

On the _Pearl_, the crew were unaware of what was coming, how visiously they would be fighting in the next few hours. Here too, there was a women on deck, much to Gibbs displeasure. Every year for the past three years, she would sit with her back to the mast, her head bowed. All because, right in this spot, a boy had been murdered. Thomas. Jack had wanted them to get married, as every father wanted his daughter to. They had danced as he had courted her, then retired to their hammocks, Thomas planning to propose the next morning. He had been a tall lad, hair a sandy brown colour, his skin darkly tanned. She had no romantic interests in him, but every year, she would sit in the spot of his death, mourning him. They had found him dead there in a pool of his own blood, the murderer nowhere to be found. It had been a hard loss for the crew, loosing young blood that could have kept the legacy of Jack Sparrow alive.

So she sat there, reflecting on her memories with Thomas. She had sat there since midday, and the crew knew to leave her alone. Well, Merr hadn't, but he'd soon been informed. They left her there, respecting her decision, all secretly mourning the boy who had been so deeply in love with the captain's daughter.

Suddenly, her head jerked upright, and she stood, striding over to the railing. Once there, she loked out to sea, remembering how much Thomas had loved it. Her eyes widened, and she shot off, not bothering to knock on the door as she ran into her father's quarters, shaking him awake roughly. It took a good five mintues to wake him properly, resulting in her haveing to fill a bucket with sea water and dump it over his head. Jack awoke, spluttering.

"What was that for? You know better than to wake a man who is sleeping!" He yelled, before noticing it was his daughter.

"I'll sort that out later. Right now, you might want to wake the crew. There's a ship on the horizon, coming closer by the second." She replied, fear present in her voice, but she tried to push it down.

"What colours is she flying?"

"None."

Without another word, he leapt up, pulling his shirt, boots, coat and effects on and rushing out of the cabin, shouting loudly. "Oi, cockroaches, wake up! Scurry! Ship on the horizon, and we're gonna fight!"

During his yelling, Jade had disappeared, shoving crew members out of their hammocks roughly, leaving them sprawled on the rocking floor as they tried to stand, and fulfill the vows they had agreed to when signing up to sail under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow. She grabbed her effects, placing her pistol and dagger in her green sash, and pulling the belt that held her scabbard over her head to rest on her shoulder. She would fight.

**Next chapter! As someone asked, I have decided to intorduce Angelica, as promised in the summary! Can any of you guess what will happen in the battle? Charbified, my dear friend, don't you dare try and guess, because you know already. XD**


	8. When You Loose Something Cannot Replace

**What's this? Two updates in under two hours? Strange. I can't seem to focus on my homework, which I really have to do, but I can write so much! Don't flame me at the end of this chapter guys, please.**

**I don't own POTC! If I did, I'd have Jack in my bed by now. XD**

By the time Jade arrived back on deck, the ship was much closer. Now, she could see the figures, blurry as they were with the darkness of night, only easy to see when the ship crossed a patch of moonlight, moving around the deck of their own ship. Narrowing her eyes, she managed to make out the form of what seemed to be the captain. Strangely, she looked female. Well, someone she knew wouldn't be happy about that. Not happy at all. She smirked, unsheathing her sword. She was ready.

It took a good few minutes of waiting for the ship to align itself with the _Pearl_, but once it did, the enemy crew began firing. Over the racket, she heard Jack yell the command as pirates boarded. Within seconds, she was fighting furiously, putter her skills to use, her rapier clashing with a ringing sound that added to the music of battle. She ducked and jumped, fending off her enemy. Adrenaline was speeding through her veins as she fought, determained to stop anything happening to the crew of the ship. Unfortunately, this didn't go well once she was facing two pirates. They were about ten years older than herself, obviously well accustomed to fighting on a ship rocking in the waves. She ended up under a rope net, cursing loudly. Without a word, they began to drag her across the wood, over a plank and down into the bowels of their ship.

Jade was roughly thrown into a cage, still in the net. The floor was damp with rat pee and their droppings, and she cursed even louder. She had lost her sword, and only had a dagger and her pistol. So she sat there, wallowing in her own thoughts for what seemed like hours. And it was.

She had fallen asleep against the wall, and snapped awake when she heard yelling. Standing, she rushed over to the bars of the cage, trying to remember just what Jack had said about leverage. Half pin barrel hinges... Causiously, she grabbed the single rotten bench and placed it on the door, pushing down hard. The door sprang free with a loud clatter, and she paused, listening carefully. Good, no one had heard. Slowly, she edged away and up the steps, freeing herself from the net. But luck wasn't on her side at all. She ended up face-to-face with the captain. A women, her dark hair reminding Jade of her own, eyes unlike that of her fathers, although they were the same colour. She remembered Jack's description of her mother. No. Not good.

With a large smirk, Angelica ordered for Jade to be bound and dragged away, into the captain's cabin. She wondered why; It wasn't right for a prisoner to be the captain's cabin really, unless something bad were to happen. And that just made things worse. When they arrived, Jade let out a gasp. Her father was also bound, but to a chair. She was shoved to the side, a man's grimy hands on her face, making her watch.

Angelica pulled out a doll. It looked exactly like Jack, who opened his mouth.

"Never thought you'd still have that." He commented, his voice weak. He knew what was coming, she could tell, as much as she didn't know.

"Ah, Jack, dear... You forgot all about it? Well, it's the key to your end. You're returning to the Locker."

Jade let out a wail. No. This couldn't be happening! She'd always known that Angelica wanted to kill them, but for it to happen...

Jack gave Angelica a crooked grin, though it was forced. "I welcome it."

With that, Angelica held the voodoo doll over a burning candle, burning the top of it. Jack clenched his teeth, hiding his pain as much as he could. She could see tears in his eyes. Then Angelica proceeded to scratch deep lines along the voodoo doll's arms with a knife, thus causing scarlet blood to stain Jack's shirt. Angelica was torturing her old flame without mercy, inflicting as much pain as she could. Jade writhed and wriggled as much as she could, trying to free herself and save her father, in vain. She was kept where she was, forced to watch the life bleed out of her father. As she had wriggled, Angelica had cut open the voodoo doll's chest, and blood was staining Jack's shirt. It was horrible. Wih a loud gunshot, a bullet was fired right at him, and Jack slumped back, his head hanging. She could just see his eyes through her tears that was streaming down her cheeks, leaving clear stains.

Jack, her father, her protector, her captain... Was dead.

**I'm sorry guys! As much as I hate to kill off Jack, it was planned from the beginning. Believe me, I love Jack, but this is vital to the story. Don't flame me!**


	9. Grief

**I'm sorry guys! Honestly, I'm sad about it too, but it's been planned from the beginning. I cried writing that chapter.**

**Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth- I have a feeling that Angelica might change her mind, but it's a long shot.**

**M- Don't cry! Jack's legecy lives on in Jade and all the crews' memories, as well as ours'! XD**

**Twiheartover- As I said before, don't cry! It's been planned, because Angelica is getting her revenge.**

Angelica turned back to Jade, the bloodlust clear in her eyes. Those eyes had once been beautiful, but now... She clicked her fingers, and Jade was released. There seemed to be a devious plan forming in her mind, and she stalked closer, pulling out her sword and placing the cool blade next to her daughter's neck, right where you could feel a pulse. Her pulse had increased, and she closed her eyes, tears still falling, waiting for the moment of her death. Surely, she was going to die and join her father in Davy Jones' Locker now. She would welcome it like her father had. What was the point of living when the only person who had truly cared for you had died and left you alone in the world? And to make it worse, he had been Jack Sparrow, the pirate who had always managed to get out of trouble and survive. She was no where as good as him, so it was inevitable that she would die here, with the stench of blood tickling her nose, making her choke.

"You know the one thing worse than death? Grief. The grieving that plagues your mind like an insect. And, I think, that is fitting for you." She sheathed her sword and walked away, her crew members following her. Now alone, Jade let her tears flow freely, sobs raking her body. As she sat there, with only her father's body to look at, she considered murdering herself, commiting suiside. Surely, no one would miss her. She was just a simple pirate. It was like a cold darkness, and icy darkness, covering her, smothering her.

There was a bang, and the door burst open, and Merr stood in the doorway, his sword in hand. He ran to Jade's side, using one of his many daggers to hack away at the rope, freeing her. He did this without a word, and once she was free, he pulled her to her feet. He ignored the body of his captain tied to a chair.

"Come on, we need to get going. Jack said that if anything happened, we were to leave. Come on!" But she wriggled in his grasp, freeing herself and rushing over to Jack's body, trying to draw in a last bit of his musky scent. But it was all hidden by blood. Merr tried to drag her away, but she held on.

"I won't leave him! I won't!" She wailed, and Merr gave in, grabbing the chair and Jade's hand, leading her out. They were left alone by Angelica's crew, and it looked like she had decided to let her go. They quickly reached the plank and crossed over, Merr placing the chair down, and the whole crew of the _Black Pearl_ walking over, heads bowed. Jade had sank down to the floor next to the chair, her head in her hands. She was mumbling to herself.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault. If I hadn't got caught, he would never have come to get me." The crew ignored this, knowing it was best to let her grieve. However, it was Gibbs who spoke first.

"Mary mother of God... Jack's gone?" Gibbs paused, and looked at the rest of the crew. "Another honest streak won out. He was a good man, willing to give his life for his daughter." Members of the crew, including Marty, Pintel and Regetti nodded in agreement as the First Mate continued. "We need to elect a new captain. A ship can't sail without a captain. Not only do we need a captain, the Pearl needs a captain." Some agreed, and began the vote. Jade wasn't listening, instead letting the voices of the crew fade into a barely recognisable hum while she sat huddled on the deck, sobbing. Why did he have to go? He didn't deserve it. She was lost in her thoughts until Cotton pulled her to her feet, keeping her steady as the deck swam before her.

"Jade, Jack would have wanted you to put his death behind you and continue on." Gibbs comforted her. "And we have decided that you will be our captain."


	10. Man the Braces!

Jade stared at her father's best from, her chocolate brown eyes wide. The young women stumbled a little, shaking her head, backing away. She couldn't do this. She couldn't become captain of her father's ship. It had always been her father's, never her's. To have all the men reply on her to make important decisions, chart their courses, bellow out orders in the thick of battle, looking out for their safety as much as her own. She couldn't do that. So she continued to shake her head throughly, her arms hanging limp at her sides like dead vines.

She couldn't do it.

Gibbs, meanwhile, took it upon hisself to grasp her by her shoulders, barely noticing he was smaller than her. Only by a couple of inches, but smaller anyway. His large, work-roughened fingers gripped her shoulders, dirty nails stopping her from moving. His blue eyes locked with Jade's, white facial hair mucky. His eyes held an edge, telling Jade with just one look that he wouldn't stop trying to persuade her to take up the role of captain.

"Jade," He began, his nails digging into her flesh a little. "Jack wouldn't have wanted any of us to become captain. He would have wanted you to take control," The older man muttered, his breathing still laboured from the battle. "I'm too old to captain the _Pearl_, and so is Cotton, although he couldn't really do it anyway. Merr knows hardly anything about sailing, and none of the other crew are capable. Only you can captain the _Pearl_."

She listened to his speech, her eyes only on his, her ears only listening to his voice. Not that anyone else was speaking anyway. She zoned out, only paying attention to him. It was as if he was the only person who mattered now, because he was the only person who was helping her in the terrible wake of her father's death. She listening to him, his words sinking in like a hot knife into butter. She was the only person these men could rely on. She was the one they were depending on to help them through this, to get them through everything and face danger even stronger than before.

"Will you help me?" She questioned, her voice a hoarse whisper. She hated how it sounded. Weak, vunerable. Like she herself wasn't capable to help the crew. But a part of her had always been captain. Always would be, and with Gibbs' help, maybe she could fill her father's shoes, er, boots, and raise the hope in all their hearts.

"Aye. I shall help you through everything I can," He promised, and removed his hands from her shoulder, leaving one out for her to shake. "Do we have an accord?"

She grinned for the first time. It was a weak, but crooked smile. "Aye, that we do, Gibbs. But I want you to remain as First Mate. I'll need you." She reached out her own hand, after hesitating before she spoke, and shook his hand firmly. This was it. She was captain of the _Black Pearl_, the fastest pirate ship in the Caribbean. Nigh uncatchable, it was. Probably the fastest ship in the whole world. Causiously, she made her way over to the Quaterdeck, climbing the steps, her hands, long slender fingers, running along hte smooth wood, feeling it under her hands. Her father had walked these very steps uncountable times, and she had taken him for granted.

When the new captain reached the wheel, she touched it slowly, feeling as if her father was there. He had often told her that he could talk to the vessel, encourage her. It had sounded crazy, but now... She believed it. She felt as if the ship was alive under her finger tips. Like she would obey her every order, whether or not it could end in her being sunk. More loyal that even Gibbs, who had stuck by Jack for years, through thick and thin. Thick as theives, they were, had been, before...

Returning to her senses, Jade licked her lips, wetting them, feeling the salty sea beeze on her face. Her eyes wattered, but she ignored it, trying to stop herself from crying. She sniffed quietly, and opened her arms, head held high. She wouldn't cry. She had to be strong. So Jade gave her crew a grin.

"On deck, you cockroaches! Let down and haul to run free!Man the braces!"


	11. The Flying Dutchman

As the crew set to work, Jade advanced down the steps from the quaterdeck, watching them. These were her men, and she knew that they'd be loyal. Just as loyal as they had been to her father. While they worked, she strode over to her father's body. What could they do with it? It didn't seem right to just throw his body into the ocean, but they couldn't risk cremating him incase the _Pearl_ caught fire.

With a look of grief, she extended her hand, running her fingers over the cold flesh of his face, and closing his eyelids, remembering all those times those very eyes had sparkling with laughter, joy, cunning... The list went on and on, and she couldn't bare to name them all. Subconciously, her hand had rested on the brim of his hat. She'd often wore it as a child, something Jack never liked to happen. Would he want her to have it? Surely he would. It was his most precious possession, apart from her. He'd want her to have it, keep it safe, keep his legacy alive. Wouldn't he? Maybe she should ask Gibbs? He had been her father's best friend, and First Mate. He would know what Jack would have wanted.

Whipping around, the hem of her coat rippling with the movement, searching the throng of men for him. Her eyes rested on Cotton with his parrot, Marty trying desterately to help, despite his shortness, Pintel and Riggetti arguing _again_, before she finally found the man she was searching for.

"Mister Gibbs!" She called, her hands cupped around her mouth, in an effort to make her voice louder over the sounds of everything resuming to working order. The older man ambled over, blinking as he asked her what she wanted.

"I was wondering about how we should... Hold the ceremony for Jack's death. The funeral," Her voice was quiet. "And about his hat. Something's telling me I should have it, keep it safe, keep his legacy alive. Should I?"

Gibbs paused for a moment or two, thinking things out. "Aye, lass, I be thinking that you should have it. You were the most important thing in his life, apart from the _Pearl_ and his hat. You should have it. As for Jack's funeral, I dont kno-"

He was cut off by a loud splashing sound as water ran off the sides on a ship. A very large ship at that. It looked almost green, covered in algea. Everybody stopped what they were doing to look at it as figures bustled about, and began to board. But this was no attack. All those who had been part of the crew all those years ago when Jack went after Davy Jones' heart and the battle with the East India Trading Company knew this ship, and knew it's captain.

The bowhead was still dripping water, as was the rest of the ship. People boarded, no longer covered with sea life as they had been the last time anyone had seen them. And at their head was none other the man who had taken Davy Jones' place as immortal captain, ferrying those who had lost their lives at sea to Davy Jones' Locker.

Will Turner.


	12. Thomas

Will stepped forwards, eyeing the crew, before pausing in front of Jade and Gibbs. He didn't glance at his old friend, because behind them, somthing was moving. And as much as she didn't dare believe it, she couldn't hide the fact that she was overjoyed. Her crew ambled forwards, so that they we all standing in a semi-circle, watching as the _Flying Dutchman's_ crew parted, and out stepped a man they had never thought they would see again, along with a boy who had died on their ship a couple of years ago, his murderers never found.

Her father. Jack. Will was transporting him to the Second World. Davy Jones' Locker. But it looked like he had come to collect Jack's body.

"Jade, luv. Take me hat. I don't have need for it now, and ye need to keep me legend alive," He was right in front of her, picking the hat of his own body and placing it in her hands. "Sea turtles."

And he backed away, leaving her with the boy. He looked a couple of years older than her, with dirty blonde hair, and freckles. He was pale, and his eyes looked almost blind. ut she recognised him. Jack had wanted them to get married, like any father. They had danced one night; She had never been in love with him, but he had loved her, and she was still devestated that he has died. Thomas.

He trailed a finger down her cheek.

"He's proud of you, you know. Always has been, always will." That was all he said, and disappeared back into the crowd. Bootstrap Bill and Maccus lifted the chair with Jack's body and carried it away, soon on their ship. Only Will remained. Silently, he passed Jade a sword.

"I get bored as captain sometimes, as all we do is wait. I knew Jack would die someday, never really thinking of ferrying him across. But take the sword." Then he walked away back to his own crew, leaving Jade stunned with her father's hat in one hand, a new sword in the other. She placed the hat on her head at the angle her father always had, and tested her new sword. It was perfectly balanced, and the tang was a good size too. The filigry was beautiful.

Removing her own sword, she handed it to Gibbs, and placed her new one in her scabbard, glad it fit. Then she turned to her crew. "Well? Continue what you were doing!" She ordered her voice shaking a little. But she ignored it, and moved to go to the captain's cabin. It was her's now. She might as well go inside and start charting their course, set a heading. In fact, they would go to Port Royal. And raid any merchant ships they passed.

Sitting down on the bed, she lifted a pillow, hugging it. It smelt strongly of Jack. A tear dripped from her eye, and she wipped it away, scowling at it. Throwing the pillow onto the bed, she strode over to the table, laying the maps across it. They would probably reach Tortuga in about a week, Port Royal in about ten days. She had a feeling that there was something happening there that was good for them. Something where they could pillage and loot as much as they wanted to. Without getting caught.


	13. Haul Wind!

**Well, over here in England, it's International Talk Like a Pirate Day, which, aye, I have been taking part in. I am currently sat in my room, in my piratey outfit, complete with bandana, listening to the themes for all four of the POTC movies. XD And I did buy OST the other day, and watched it straight away, even the bloopers. The bloopers are the best part! You get to watch everything go wrong and Johny be even more of an idiot! XD**

**Anyway, I decided that I would update, considering what day it is, and get writing as soon as I could. I have to admit, I have very proud of this chapter, as I think it's quite long compared to previous chapters?**

**I also have to some rather good news; On October 10th, I shall be going to see my plastic surgeon about my free nose job which I am hoping to have before prom next year. ^^ I will admit that, aye, I want a nose like dear old Johnny. XD**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. Everything except Jade, Thomas and Merr belong to Disney. If I owned anything, I think I would be rather busy doing something else, don't you think? C:**

The sun was just rising over the crystal clear, calm blue ocean, the small fluffy clouds beautiful shades of orange ranging slowly into pinks. A figure was in the crow's nest, to see any other pirates that might want to have a go at plundering the. A bell range ten times, and another figure appeared from below deck, scaling the rigging quickly and reching the crow's nest. However, there was only room for one, so he had to hang there over the water and deck, as his companion climbed out with a brisk nod and decended down. He wouldn't get much sleep, but it was more than the next man.

As he sat there, the sun rose higher and higher over the horizon, until the deck under him became alive with the sounds of feet as sailors began their day. Five days had passed, and they were well on their way to reaching Port Royal. It had been many months since they has gone to the English port, as the Navy was always there, and many wondered why they were going there? Was the captain trying to get them all killed? Let the Navy Capture the _Black Pearl_? Surely they would. It was dangerous to go there and expect to win. If they didn't die in battle, then they would be subject to the hangman's noose. And it wasn't like they could call the Brethren to hold another meeting for a petty squabble.

Meanwhile, below, some were heading off to have their morning meal as the captain emerged from her cabin, watching the work of her crew. They were certainly doing well, adjusting to the new leadership. Thus far, they hadn't met any other pirate ships, which was good, considering many of the crew still bore marks from the battle with Angelica, and it wouldn't be good for any of them to get injured once more, when they couldn't afford to loose any of the crew.

And that feeling was still nagging her insides, eating away at her stomach. It felt as if they were being called to Port Royal, because there would be easy pickings. Which she hoped there was. It was a long shot, asking her crew to battle the Navy after about ten days from another battle. But they could survive long enough for her to recruit more at Tortuga, hopefully. There had been no need to ask the crew to sign the Code again, not when she knew that they were all loyal to her, as they had been to her father. Her father...

The grief was still fresh, and every night so far she had suffered from terrible nightmares, reliving his torture and death over and over. And every single time, she had woken up screaming, much to the displeasure of her crew. It was Gibbs who had come to her aid as fast as his short legs could carry him, blue eyes full of worry for the lass he considered his daughter. At one point, Merr had followed him, but she suspected that was because he wanted to get into her pants. Like she'd let him! He was like a terrible, hungry beast, waiting for the precise moment to pounce and take her. He wouldn't come near her; She didn't have any feelings for him apart from friendship. And he was always trying to get into any girl's pants anyway, and she was sure that had been one of his main pastimes before he came to the _Pearl_. Sometimes, he boasted about it, telling those of the crew he had (finally) befriended about the 'wonderful' and 'exillerating' nights he had had, leaving some of them a little annoyed. Not to mention it disgusted her too.

She stuck her tongue out, grimacing at the thought. Imaginging him, with some girl, make her feel like leaning over the side of the ship and puking until she had nothing left. And she didn't want to think that. Sure, her father and the male members of the crew had had their fair share of wenches in Tortuga who were only too happy to get close with them. Namely Scarlet and Giselle. Eh... She'd have to tell them both that her father had died. Well, they wouldn't be happy about that. She could predict that already, and they'd either slap her for loosing their number one man, who they didn't even love, or pretend to comfort her... She didn't need their comfort. she was doing just fine on her own. Why shouldn't she be? She had Gibbs helping her run the _Pearl_, and the crew did whatever she said, even if she did have to call them insults, many she had either heard her father yell, or the ones he had mentioned that Barbossa said.

What would Barbossa say about Jack's death? As much as he hated to admit it, Jade knew that they had been close, in some way or another, and had often thought on the same side. He couldn't deny it, but he might see it as a chance to take the Pearl for himself, despite the fact he had the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ and all of Blackbeard's men, however many may be left. And that sword, the one that could control any ship with just the smallest of movements, turning ship against crew.

She unsheathed her own sword from her scabbard, admiring it in the morning light, twisting her wrist so the light reflected off the blade brightly. It was certainly a wonderful sword, but she had yet to test it out in battle, and was hoping it would hold up well. It should do, considering who it was forged by; The captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, no less. His own sword had been hand made by hisself, as well as Elizabeth Turner's and her father's after the battle with the EITC, after he had got to grips with controling his new ship and their crew. Maybe she should have asked him about being captain? It was too late for that, and she wasn't in the mood for killing someone just to call him here. There was no point in that, when he wouldn't be able to stay long, ferrying souls to the Second World.

A sound made her head snap up, but she noticed it was only the faint clashing of metal on metal as Merr, or Padfoot, as many of the crew nicknamed him, practiced. He had certainly improved in the few months he had been aboard. Replacing her sword into her scabbard, she walked over to the scene, ignoring all other crew members, adjusting her father's hat on her head so that the sun was blocked a little. She had put on a little bit of kohl to help with the sun glare, but it didn't do much.

Merr was moving to the side in a wide circle, parrying every blow he could and jabbing forwards with his own attacked. He ducked down as the sword came towards his head and rolled sideways, up on his feet once more in moments. And then it began again, parry, block, attack, block, jump, parry, parry, attack. Jade stood with her arms crossed, leaning casually against the railing, her chocolate eyes flicking between each of them before she unsheathed her sword once more and drawing her pistol, mischief alight in her eyes. Why shouldn't she have fun?

With the fluid grace of a cat, she leapt in, a sword pointing at one, pistol aimed at the other's head, right between their eyes. She smirked, running her tongue over her lips, watching them both. They looked at her in supprise then both tried to attack her. Ducking, she shoved her pistol back into her sash and jabbed at Merr's ankles before running to the side and climbing onto the rigging. Hanging off with one hand, she blocked as many blows as she could and climbed upwards at the oppotune moment. Unfortunately, they followed her, which meant she had to move sideways very slowly, slashing the air with her sword, the clashing made all the louder because there was now three of them. Once reaching the side, she jumped down onto the railing, coat billowing upwards at the hem, wobbling a little from the jump and the fact she was now balancing on the railing. As Merr and the crew member attacked each other, she laughed and returned to the deck, sheathing her sword with a swishing noise, noticing some of the crew had stopped. The thrill of the fight, no matter if it was serious or not, had swept thoughts of her father and her new responsibilities from her mind, and now it came rushing back, like she was holding the world on her shoulders.

"Step to! Strike sails, and raise the anchor! Come about and haul wind! Swab the deck! I want to see the _Pearl_ in handsomely condition!" She ordered, before making her way down to the rum cellar, deciding she wanted something to drink.

**Sadly, to many of you who want Jack to return, I don't think that will happen. The story is based on Jade, and her life, mainly after Jack died and she became captain of the Pearl. I don't want any flamers, muntinies or marrooning because of this. This is my plot, and, sadly, if you don't like it, I'm sorry.**


	14. Kiss?

When they arrived in Port Royal, it was night. Everybody stopped what they were doing. All sounds were silenced as every man aboard the pirate vessel turned around and stood, gazing at the area. The ships were still there, but the docks were laced with the bodies of people. As they drew closer, one could see that they had died of illness. The faces of those who had died were deathly pale, covered in large, painful looking boils. Their stomachs were bloated, even more than they should be in death, and many of the boils along the arms and legs were split, dried pus and blood leaking out. It was a sight that none had even witness and never wanted to witnesss again.

The captain stood at the helm, watching as the crew slowly returned to their work and began to dock the Pearl, seeing no reason to pay anyone. What was the point, when many were dead? No one would steal the Pearl, even if there were healthy people. She walked down the steps and over to the board that was being place at the side so that they could walk down and begin to plunder.

"It seems that Port Royal is suffering. No matter what you do, don't touch anyone. If someone tries to attack you, kill them. Keep your shirt in front of your mouth. I can't have any of you getting ill," She told them, and gave a slight nod. "Now, get going!"

Her men walked away, seperating into pairs. That way, they could watch each others' backs, just in case. Some turned right, some turned left, some argued in hushed tones, and overs just continued straight forwards. She noticed Gibbs with Marty, and it didn't supprise her that Pintel and Regetti were arguing. They hardly ever did anything else. But that left her with one person.

Merr.

Just her luck, getting stuck with the pansy. Well, he wasn't much of a pansy, but he was way too boastful. But she could see if he was worth his sailt. She hadn't seen him fight in the battle, so this was the perfect time. She wanted to see how he'd react to the things that were shiny in many building. She turned around, eyeing him carefully.

"It seems I'm stuck with you, whelp. We're going to go to the Swann mansion." She announced with a grin, and waved her hand impatiently. "Come on, lead the way, bildge rat." She ordered with a smirk, and poked his shoulder blades unil he started walking. She knew that he didn't really know his way around, but the mansion was easily the biggest building in Port Royal.

They walked in silence, passing dead bodies. At one point, she kicked one out of the way, coat sleeve in front of her face. There was no way she was catching this illness. Merr often stopped, checking where they were, trying to find the best route without getting caught. Which she doubted. So far, she had spotted no guards, which was good. If the people were too ill to even protect themselves, everything would be much easier.

Once at the door, she opened it with ease. It wasn't locked, so it seemed the maids were either ill, or tending to the lady of the house. And she doubted they were try and fight her and Merr. Even though she was better with a sword. Her feet made little noise on the smooth floor, and it seemed the stairs were covering with a very fine layer of dust, allowing her footsteps to be even more muffled. Still, she was listening for a step creeking. When none did, she let out a sigh of relief and waved her hand, leading the way into the first room. There was no light, only the faint moonlight through the windows. She scanned the room, her eyes resting on the large dresser at one side. She strode over, looking through it. Bleh, dresses. They wouldn't sell at all. But down at the bottom, was a small box. She crouched, holding it in her hands. Very heavy. Most likely containing things of valuable nature.

She opened it, and her eyes widened. Inside were numerous necklaces, rings, earings, bracelets. These would sell. Quickly, and as silently as she could, she shoved them into the small bag she kept with her for times like this. There was small rattling sounds every time one piece of jewelery hit another, but right now, it didn't matter. One ring made her stop. In the moonlight, she could tell the stone in it wasn't a stone. It was something much more better. A black pearl. Something so rare, so beautiful. It must have been the reason her father renamed the _Wicked Wench_ to the _Black Pearl_. There was no way she was selling that. Nope, she was keeping it.

A shadow fell over her, and she instantly stiffened, then chuckled at herself when she realised who it was. Merr, again. He crouched beside her, eyeing the ring.

"What's that you got there, cap'n?" She was supprised he had addressed her like that, as it was something she hadn't expected. But she shook it off.

"A black pearl ring. We're keeping this one." She answered, and got the shock of her life when he placed a finger under her chin, turning her head towards him and lifting it. Slowly, he stood, and she followed, arms by her side. He leaned in, and she met him in the middle. Their lips met with a satisfying tingle, and her hands moved to pull him closer from behind his neck. Merr's own hands were resting on her hips, holding her body to his. They continued to kiss pasionately in the room, all thoughts of plundering and the residents driven out of their minds by each other.


	15. A Close Escape

She had blacked out after being raped, and woke with a start as the sun began to rise. She needed to get dressed, now. But it was hard to breathe, and she realized that there was a gag over her mouth. And her hands were tied together. Slowly, she wiggle her wrists back and forth, wincing at the pain as the rope dug into her skin. She sat like that in the middle of the room, fully naked, trying to free her hands while trying to draw in as much oxygen as she could.

Once her hands were free, she hastily removed the gag, breathing freely. Her head was aching and throbbing, as was her whole body. It didn't take a genius to guess what had happened in the night. Not that she could remember it anyway. The last thing she remembered was the black pearl ring. Who had done this? Who had taken advantage of her? Merr had been there, but she doubted it was him who had raped her. No, they were close friends, even if he did see himself as extravigent in that subject. He wouldn't betray her like that, no matter what. They were close friends, and had ben for years. Her mind was clouded with these thoughts, and she was jolted in supprise as she realized that she needed to get dressed and leave. It was obvious that the inhabitants of this house were ill, but that didn't mean she wanted to be found here.

Standing, she groaned, trying to ignore the sharp pain that shot up her body at the movement. Thankfully, her clothes weren't far away, and she pulled them on, replacing her hat last ater shoving her feet into her boots. Now she looked like she should, despite the reek of sex. A bath would be in order once she returned to the _Pearl_, which could easily be arraged, even if it was cold sea water. Pocketing the bag full of jewels, Jade exited the room silently and advanced down the steps, all senses alert.

It didn't help. There was one maid who wasn't ill. And it was up to her to look after everyone in the house, from the other maids to the Lady of the House. And it was this maid who saw her and screamed, yelling for the Navy.

"Bugger!" Jade exclaimed, and pulled out her pistol from her sash, firing it just over the maid's head, causing the wall to shard in pieces with the impact, some landing in the maids well-kept hair. She wouldn't kill her, because she didn't have to. Shoving the pistol back in place under her belt and sash, she sprinted away, down the steps at the door and out into the main part of Port Royal, noticing that someone seemed to have heard the maid and she was being followed by man in scarlet uniforms. Shit. Now she was being chase.

Her legs pumping as fast as she could make them, Jade ran across the cobbled, casting glances behind her. First, it seemed that they were loosing speed, but on her next look, some were on horses. Even worse. There was no chance she could outrun them now. She would be caught, and sentenced to be hung. Which she wasn't ready for.

There was a horse and carriage ahead. Increasing her speed with the last of her strength, she leapt up by the driver and punched him in the face, thus causing him to fall off. Grasping the reigns tightly in her hands, she lashed them, begging the horses to go faster. At least her hat stayed on.

Skidding around a corner, her heart swelled at the sight of the docks. But the carriage wouldn't make it down. So she climbled down onto the horse, using her sword to free it from the object behind it. Now she could get down to the docks easier and get aboard her ship.

Figures were moving on deck, and she yelled out to them to get ready for her to board and cast off. The horses hooves were thundering along the planks, with the echoes and yells of the Navy men behind her, yelling for her to stop. Not like she would. She needed to get away from here as fast as she could, get to Tortuga and sell those jewels. There was no need to tell Giselle and Scarlet; They'd find out soon enough anyway, without her telling them. One, or many, of the crew would probably let it slip under the influence of rum and the promise of wenching.

She was near the hull of the Pearl now. Standing, she waited until the right time. There would be no second chances with this. It was all or nothing, and she couldn't leave her crew without a captain, so soon after her father died. They were used to her leading them now anyway. So she jumped when she could, her hands outstretched to grasp the rope ladder. She nearly missed, but managed to hold on. Twisting about, she saw the Navy had stopped, but had their weapons at the ready, so they could fire if need be.

Securing her footing, she let one arm loose, swinging it around and smirking widely.

"Alas, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jade Sparrow!" Yes, she had edited her father's signiture phrase, but it was too good an opportunity to miss. They scowled at her and remained at their posts as the crew finally cast off, leaving her to climb aboard herself. So much for gentlemen.


	16. Beginning the Investigation

Once she finally stood up, she dusted her breeches off and looked at Gibbs, who had walked over. Silently, she pulled the rattling bag full of plunder from her pocket and handed it to him.

"Take it to cargo hold," She ordered, but when he turned away, she rested her hand on his shoulder, and leaned forwards, her voice low so none of her crew could hear her. "Once said task is completed, I want to see you in my cabin. And give the crew a heading." Without another word, she removed her hand from his shoulder and twisted on her heels, striding over to her cabin and disappearing inside, closing the door gently behind her.

The cabin still held the aroma of rum, and it painfuly reminded her of her father. She tried to shake the feeling away as she advanced towards the large, cirular table in the center and pulled out one of the chairs, seating herself and placing her feet on the table, crossed at the ankles. Adjusting the tricorn on her head to make herself more comfortable, Jade's mind drifted to the problem of last night. She couldn't remember what had actually happened, but it was clear from the moment she awoke to be naked in the room with her clothes to one side, bound and gagged, that she had been raped. By whom, she had no clue. All the people who inhabited Port Royal seemed to be ill, so it hardly seemed likely someone from there had raped her. And who in Port Royal would do that anyway? It was the sort of problem she expected to find herself in at Tortuga, not a Navy port.

That left pirates. There had been no other pirate vessels there, and she was hardly supprised. Which meant someone in her crew had to be blamed. What they had done was against the Code, as set down by Morgan and Bartholomew. The laws were clear. Someone in her very own crew had taken her without her consent, and they would not go unpunished. Once she found out who it was, she would talk with the crew, decided what kind of punishment was fit, and see that it was accomplished.

Movement from her door made the young captain raise her head, eyes setting on the form of Gibbs. She didn't remove her feet from the table, but sat in silence as her first mate also sat himself down, pausing only to take a hearty drink from his flask of rum. Once he had finshed, that was when she removed her feet, leaning forwards, resting her her elbows.

"Mister Gibbs, I am afriad to say that I feel sullied and unusual," She began, noting that her words gained his interest almost immediately.

"Why would that be, cap'n?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Because I, unfortunately, can't remember a single thing that happened last night after arriving in Port Royal. This morning, I found myself in a room of a mansion, all clothes to the side, including my effects and hat, the bag of plunder by my hands, which were tied above my head and I was also gagged," She explained simply, leaning back in the chair. "It takes no genius, Gibbs, to figure out what happened last night. I was raped."

Gibbs nearly fell out of his chair at this. "Raped, you say? Well, I say it couldn't possibly be anyone from Port Royal; They were all either in their beds or tending to the sick. It had to be someone onboard the _Pearl_."

Jade sighed. "I know. Which begs the question; Who did it? Who would dare to rape their captain, go against the Pirate Code, and take a women without her consent? I was no virgin, Gibbs, but it was still without my consent, and we will find out who took it upon themselves to release their needs on their captain, and they will be punished, with no mercy. I want you to try and find clues in the crews' behaviour. Study them, see who acts unique." She ordered, and he nodded, leaving her cabin with the promise to do his best.

That was when she slouched down in the seat, closing her eyes, letting her feelings overwhelm her. As she sat there, a single tear dropped from the corner of her eye.


	17. Reflecting

It was early morning, the Caribbean sun not yet warm. But soon enough, it would be so warm that they would be forced to remove their coats and loosen their shirts. Some may even pass out in the heat, and have to be dragged to the shadows by some other crew member, a bottle of grog and a slice of salted pork placed beside them for when they awoke.

One person had the forethought not to appear on deck, and was instead sat in the galley, leaning back in the chair, hat pushed down as they dozed gently, and empty bowl that had once contained the broth that many ships held, often containing any meat they could find, be it rats or fish. Their hair had grown longer, and now it was in dire need of cutting, for it got in the way. Hands were linked together on the person's stomach, and four rings glinted in the half light; A gold one containing a stone that changed colour in the light (an opal), a rich blue placed in a thin silver band, a small red stone laced with thin black lines also set in silver, and a round, black jewel that looked like a polished stone, but it was infact, a pearl. It was placed in gold that was ribboned with swirls of decorationg like a spiderweb. This very ring reminded the person of one night. The night she had tried desperately to remember, tried desperately to figure out who had been the one to force themselves upon her, and leave her in a room, naked, bound and gagged.

Six years had passed since then. Six years of investiagation, six years of interigation. And around five years ago, she had finally built up the courage to make port in Tortuga. As soon as the _Pearl_ had been docked, two women had strode over, doning their usual low cut frilly dresses that she herself had no patience for, demanding to know where Jack was. Even before she had finished telling them that Jack wasn't there, two harsh, sharp cracks had erupted into the rioting night air, and she had stood there, trying to the edge of her might to ignore the tingling pain, and ordered them to listen. Stunned, Giselle and Scarlet had shut their mouths for once and listened as she explained what had happened in the last year and a half. How, around seven months into their voyage, they had been attacked by the _Posiedon_, how she had been thrown in the brig for hours, only to be dragged out so she could be forced to watch her father be tortured and eventually die. How, after that, she had become captain of the _Pearl_, how Gibbs had helped her, how they had remained at sea for the rest of the time as they got over the shock. How they had only returned to get supplies, and would be leaving in the morning.

What happened next made anger boil up inside her. The two women started to argue, trying to bite each other. Sighing in desperation, she had just walked away, leaving the crew to fill up the cargo hold with supplies and the rum cellar with rum. She needed a drink. But she wouldn't go to the _Faithful Bride_.Too many memories, many of them fresh. Instead, she headed to a smaller, little known tavern of Tortuga, the _Cannonfire_. Once arriving, she had ordered a small tankard of rum, and sat down in the shadows much as she was sat now, ignoring the few people that were there, slowly emptying the mug. When she was done, she had left, noticing that it was nearly dawn. She had to return to her ship and prepare to cast off. Only then could she rest in her cabin, and hope that the nightmares that continued to plague her would stop.

Movement made her head lift, and she scowled, before recognising the sillouette of who was there. Only Merr. After six years aboard the pirate vessel, he had grown up a little, and was now one of her most trusted crew members. She would often be found sitting at the table in her cabin with him at the other side, talking about their past, their childhood, remembering the good times when they had nothing to worry about but when they would next meet again. He sat down next to her, ignoring the cook who was now busy filling another bowl of broth for him, and crossed his arms on the table, chin resting on them. His grey eyes studied her for a second as she relaxed once more, but kept her eyes open, watching as the steaming bowl was set down in front of him. She watched him as he ate, blowing the hot broth before beginning to eat. It was only once he had finished that they began to talk once more.

"You've been quiet lately, Jade. It isn't like you." He wouldn't admit that he was worried about his captain, the women he had been hiding a crush from, the women he had raped and not been found out. Jade, meanwhile, just shook her head.

"It's nearing the time again, Merr. It'll be six years since he died. Six years since I became captain. Six years since you joined the crew. Six years since I was raped in Port Royal." She explained sadly, her voice low as the grief returned from just thinking about him. Not other word was uttered about any of the matters, until a small cabin boy, whom she had found abandoned at another port, rushed in as fast as his seven-year-old legs could carry him.

"A ship's been spotted, captain, on the horizon. She isn't flying any colours from what we can tell, but she looks like a merchant vessel, not a pirate vessel, captain." He explained in a rush, his small chest heaving with the effort to talking when he was out of breath. Jade was already standing; She had stood from the moment he said 'ship'. Nodding her head, she let him go, only calling out to him for a moment.

"Stay in my cabin, Peter. I don't want you getting hurt." He blinked but dipped his head slightly, and ran off, into her cabin. Merr had now stood, and the light of battle was shining in his grey eyes. She lost herself in them for a moment before shaking herself back to the present, and leading the way out onto the main deck. She didn't speak and she strode over to the steps, yelling down them for the crew to get of their arses and be ready to fight.

Merr had followed her, a bandana now tied around his own hair, which was also in need to a cut, keeping it out of his face so he was ready for the fight. She could see his hand clenching and unclenching by his sides, and caught a glipse of one of his many knives and daggers in the sun. He was stood beside her as the first of the crew thundered up the stair and grabbed guns ready to defend the _Pearl _and everyone onboard. Merr lowered his head and whispered in her ear.

"So, we're going to fight, then?"

Smirking, she shook her head, resisting the urge to laugh. "This is just a show to look more powerful, Padfoot. Nay, we're going to declare parley."


	18. Barbossa?

The merchant ship was getting closer. Not because it was heading towards them, rather, they were heading towards it. Jade had moved up to the helm, and was smirking. Silently, she pulled a small spyclass out of the deep pocket on the right hand side of her frock coat and lifted it to her eye, closing one so she could focus better. Quickly, she found what seemed to the be captain. Her smirk quickly disappeared wihin moments.

"Bugger." She whispered. This wasn't good. Not could at all. However, they seemed to have already been spotted. No turning back now. They couldn't possibly turn back now. And she'd recognise that hat anyway. Practically the same as his own father's. Somehow, she had ended up growing up with him, but like their parents before them, they never became close. No, she'd ended up closer to Merr, even though she'd only seen him once every few months, behind Jack's back, if she was lucky.

Said person had, once again, arrived next to her. It seemed that he'd noticed the look on her face. Slowly, his hand grasped her shoulder gently, reassuring her silently. She knew he probal wouldn't remember what had happend as a child when this person's father kidknapped her. She could barely remember it herself.

Now they were right behind. She could see, very, very clearly, the opposite crew preparing the cannons and the gunners getting ready. Too bad there wouldn't be a fight today. she had enough of fighting for a while. It would be good to call parley. And she wanted to see the shock on his face when she did so. The Pearl moved steadily, and she noticed that the other ship had dropped both the starboard and port anchors. Well, at least they were prepared to stay still. That would help her.

Moving over to the railing, she crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow, determained to stay positive, determained to look strong. No weakness. Slowly, a boarding plank was lowered onto the railings, and the crew walked over, behind their captain. Too bad they'd gone to the main deck, where her crew were all ready to fight. Jade ran down the steps, and slightly skidded to a halt infront of the captain.

"Parley," When he nodded, and continued. "Your crew will return to your vessel. Mine won't bother us. Follow me to the cabin." She ordered, and stood to one side as he walking in front of her, his footsteps heavy. Her own footsteps were light as she followed him, watching as he entered her cabin and sat himself down. She mirrored his movements, sitting down in the chair opposite, immidiately leaning back into her most comfortable position, her feet resting on the edge of the desk, crossed at the ankles once more.

"What is it you be wanting, Barbossa?" She questioned almost lazily, fanning herself with her tricorn.

"I'm after the same thing ye are, me dear. The Silver Fire. Last seen by Blackbeard before ye father killed 'im."

"Ah. But, why, did you decide to board my ship first. What are you wanting with me?"

"I lost me navigator during a storm. Heard that ye knew the way. Ye can guess what I'm asking..." He trailed off, looking around the cabin. "The Pearl. She's a beautiful ship. But why is Wolfsbane ye First Mate? Are ye mad?"

"Mad, maybe. All the best pirates are." She answered, but shook her head. "Nay, you're not staying aboard the Pearl while we make our way. You can follow." She stood slowly, deliberately as she spoke, moving around the table and leaning into his face. "Pirate." That one word. Simple, but it spoke in more than one way. It described just what she was like, wht she was. But there was no need to tell him many of the other reasons why Merr had become her First Mate after Gibbs retired.

"We both be wanting the same thing? Where be the reason that explain why we can't share?" His face, so very much like his father's in likeness (not to mention ugliness), was contorted with a sly smirk.

She leaned every closer, so their breath mingled in the space between them and tickled her skin, faces just inches apart. She hated being this close to him. His breath smelt horrible, but her own couldn't smell that good anyway, even if she had more personal hygiene. Her finger lifted, and she trailed it down his grubby cheek.

"You be wanting it. One word; Curiosity. You want it. You want to see it, touch it with your fingers, taste it." Well, maybe she was talking about more than one thing here. Her voice was low, seductive in tone, as if teasing him. She knew she was anyway. Lust had begun to shine in his eyes as his hands moved to grasp her hips firmly as he pulled himself up and closer to her, if that was possible. Barbossa's mouth was next to her ear, whispering, his voice equally as seductive. He wasn't going to fall for that again.

"Oh Jade... I've already fallen for this trick once before. Ended up spending the night tied to a flag in the middle of a field, stark naked," But he couldn't hold back. He wanted her. He wanted to corrupt her. Take her as his own. "I'm not willing to repeat it."

"I didn't want to see that mental image. But I be right, aye?"

"Ye sure about that?" She heard him question, and felt his tongue flick her earlobe. Eww. "But yer right. Ye be just like ye father. Persuasive little cur," She leaned back as much as she could, so she could look him in the eye. "But do we have a deal? If we don't, I may have to take more... appropriate measures on you."

"I want payment for helping you. I'm not so inclined to do it freely." She answered, knowing her voice was still seductively low. "Do we have an accord?" Her hand moved out, ready to shake.

"How much ye talking Jade?" Treasure was her one main weakness, although she had quite a grasp on it. "Ye've gone soft, Jade. What be the cause o' that?"

"Have not," She answered, scowling, and reluctantly stepped closer. "I could still kill you. I'm talking quite a sum, though. I want a share of your plunder. If you get any. I'm not willing to let you close to it." She had gone soft, something had melted her a little. She knew who it was, but she wasn't about to tell him. He might use it against her. Couldn't have that. There was no way she could have that.

"I don't know, Jade. Ye different. Not the same person." He shrugged. " know ye too well. Ye have changed, and I want to know why. Who is it? Who's the unlucky bastard?"

"Unlucky bastard? I'll have you know that I'm just the same as I always was. Do you honestly think that I'd engage in a relationship? I wouldn't."

"Now that's the Jade I know. Ye were holding back. But where be our heading? I'd like to be returning to me ship."

"Get your filthy arse of my ship. We're going to the Silver Fire, pillock." She answered, shooing him away. At least she'd managed to hide the fact that she'd very much like to engage in a relationship with a certain someone. "And if you see Angelica, cut off her fingers."

"With pleasure." He walked away with his heavy footsteps, walking over the boarding plank once more and back onto his own ship.


	19. Masts

Jade followed Barbossa out of her cabin, and got the shock of her life when Merr grabbed her from the side and pulled her over to him, so they were half-emerged into the shadows formed from the steps. Well, this was strange. He'd certainly been listening to the conversation, but she was sure that he hadn't heard the whispering. Good. Knowing Merr, if he knew, he'd go after Barbossa and kill him.

Merr seemed to be purring. Well, purring in the way only Merr could, and sounding very much like a cat. He was leaning down, his face looming in front of her own. She could guess what was going to happen. He kissed her passionately, closing his eyes. Jade was shocked. Strange. Just as she was about to give in and respond, Merr began to pull back, but she pulled him back down, her hands resting on either side of his head. She felt his tongue brush her lip and opened them slightly as their tongues began to battle. All thoughts of Barbossa disappeared, but as much as she wanted to go further, they couldn't on deck. The crew. It'd probably get them jeering and she'd get no respect after that. She felt his hands on her hips and deepened the kiss as much as she dared considering the immediate company that surrounded them, pushing him backwards so he ended up walking into one of the smaller masts.

She wasn't aware of Barbossa jumping up and down as much as his fat legs would let him, waving his arms about and yelling at the top of his voice. Well, maybe she was, because she could hear what he was saying, but, being lost in the moment, it didn't matter. Not until Merr broke the kiss, fists clenching at his sides, grey eyes ablaze with anger. That was when she came back to reality. It was like emerging from cold water. She had no need to guess what Barbossa had said, because he was continuing with it.

"Lying bitch!"

That stung. Aye, she did lie, but she wasn't a bitch. She followed Merr as he stormed over to the railing, but stood on it, her hand clasped around part of the rigging. Her left arm was held out, stopping Merr from forgetting about all danger and trying to leap over, where he'd probably end up floundering in the water. Where she'd wind up saving him, which went against the Code. _If a man falls behind, he's left behind._

"What? What did you say?" She questioned in a growl, eyes narrowing to slits of brown flint. "Tell us. No need to be scared, now."

"You heard me. Lying little wench!" She could see the fear flicker in his eyes as she drew her sword while Merr stood there, looking ready to kill. Everyone knew what Merr could do, even without his knives.

Merr glanced at Jade, asking a silent question. _Can I kill him now?_ Jade shook her head.

"Lying little wench, eh? Better get used to it! I'm a Sparrow!" She yelled, swinging her sword so it hit another rope. This caused another one to come swinging towards her, and she grabbed it, propelling herself over the Barbossa's ship, where she stood right in front of him, point of her sword right between his eyes. She saw him gulp, and smirked. But then he whistled for his crew. They began to surge forwards, unsheathing their weapons, ready to defend their captain, when Merr stepped forwards, ever undaunted, and flung a knife at the small crowd. It hit it's mark and a man fell, a bloodcurdling scream barely uttered from his lips as he silenced, dead before he hit the ground, the hilt producing from his chest, right over his now-unbeating heart. The crew stopped, shock clearly apparent in their eyes that were round as plates. This caused Barbossa to gulp again, and Merr shot a look at her. She stepped back, never lowering her sword.

"As you wish Merr. Although, I'd be inclined if you kept him alive for a little longer, three days at least," She turned back to Barbossa. Well, he wasn't _Barbossa_, but his son. Still as ugly though. Scraggly beard needed cutting. "Stay still, Baby B, or this will hurt a lot more. And I couldn't give a rat's arse whether you live or die, if I'm honest. Besides, I like a bit of competition. Makes things a bit more fun, dunnit?" Baby B. A suiting nickname for him. Acted tough, but when faced with danger, was as soft as a baby's bottom.

Not that Baby B listened to her. Mer raised his arm, swinging a punch his way, which he, of course, ducked. However, what idiot wouldn't? Baby B was an idiot, just not as stupid as she wished. But Merr had brought up his knee at the same time, and Baby B's face smashed into it, breaking his nose and sending a splatter of blood around the deck. It was easy from there. Merr floored him and pressed his heel down on the older man's throat, cutting off his airway, slowly applying more and more pressure. She could see his lips slowly turning blue. Stepping forwards almost reluctantly, she pointed the tip of her sword down, pressing it against his fat stomach. A dark stain appeared on his clothes, and she removed her weapon as Merr removed his foot and kicked Baby B right between the legs and smiled when the man cried out in pain.

"Not so tough now, are you, Baby B? On your own, you're nothin'."

Merr looked at her. "Well, he's not having any children now... Thank God." He rolled his eyes as Baby B tried to stand and slamed his head back, so it hit the deck with a sickening thud. At least he was knocked unconcious. But he wasn't finished. Slowly, he dragged the larger man over to the main mast and stopped only to grab some spare rope. Turning him around, her began to fasten the man to it, making sure the ropes were tight and bruising his wrists, then pushed a dagger through his hands to make for a harder, and more painful escape. Tuning around as he chuckled softly, he kissed Jade's cheek and swung back over to the _Pearl_.

"Back we go."

Jade arched an eyebrow at Merr's behaviour towards her but looked at the crew. "When he wakes, don't you dare tell him exactly what happened." Without another word, she swung back aboard her own ship, releasing the rope as she landed beside her First Mate. After what had happened, she saw no need to contemplate their relationship.

"I'd say that went rather well," She began, grasping his wrist and beginning to drag him over to her cabin. "But where were we?"

**There's got to be something wrong with me. Updating again? Although, a certain someone can probably guess what will happen next. :3**


	20. Stuck in Reverse

**Another update from me! I've got a training day, so I took advantage of it. Chapter title is a lyric from Fix You, by Coldplay.**

**Disclaimer: I have no money. I'm not a director. I have hardly any creativity. I've never met Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom nor have I met Kiera Knightly. In other words, I don't own POTC.**

They sailed rather fast after leaving Baby B behind, the hull of the _Black_ _Pearl_ cutting through the clear blue waters easily, the wind helping them travel. After all, the _Pearl _ was the fastest ship in the Caribbean, easily outsailing any others.

That was why, as Jade was standing by the railings on the Quaterdeck, with her pocket telescope by her eye, she was shocked to her core to see a ship on the horizon. Who wouldn't be shocked anyway?

It wasn't the fact that it was a ship, and that it was gaining on them that shook her; it was the fact that it was a ship that her crew knew very well, the image etched into their brains and could not be removed. It was the ship that plagued their nightmares, kept them awake at night, made sure that they were always wondering when it would return.

Jade herself hadn't expected it to be back so soon. How it had got wind of the direction they were going in was a complete mystery to her. They hadn't stopped at any port for near to eight months, and even when they had, she had not told a soul where they were headed, fearing competition at it's greatest. She wasn't normally scared, but she knew just who would come after her and her crew.

This was why she had to be careful about planning what would happen next. Should they try to escape like bildge rats running into the shadows, or should they drop both port and starboard anchors and wait, only to fight and face their doom? Should they wait to be caught like prey under a predator's claws, or turn around and make the first move? Was it worth it?

She was no coward after what she had faced over the years, including watching her mother use that God-forsaken voodoo doll to torture her father and kill him before her eyes. Including being raped when she and her crew were pilliaging a bed-ridden Port Royal. Including facing Scarlet and Giselle- no matter how much she hated the wenches, and all the other wenches of Tortuga.

Quickly, sides heaving as she tried to figure out what to do, Jade pocketed the small telescope and looked to her crew, who were busy with their duties, seeing no sign of Merr. Typical idiot; when she needed him, he was never there. She'd have some words with him later.

Nodding to the quatermaster, she stood infront of the familiar wheel, sticking her fingers in her mouth to whistle for attention. Some, those closest to her, heard the sound and looked towards her, stopping their work. Others, further away, saw them stop and looked puzzled before seeing Jade. Everything fell silent abaord the darkly-coloured pirate vessel as they waited for their captain to announce what was happening.

"Listen up, you slimy cockroaches! There be a ship getting close to us-"

She was cut off by a crew member,

"So? As long as it's no threat, why does it mat-"

Jade cut him off, pulling out her pistol and shooting his hat off his head. That should shut him up.

"This ship is a very real threat, one we've met before. I don't need a mutiny on my hands. So ready the cannons! Gunners, get ready for battle," She turned to the quatermaster,

"Lower the port anchor."

He did so, just as the crew started to move to ready their weapons. This left her to retreat under deck, to find Merr. Jade moved quickly, her hands running along the sides of the steps as she moved threw the throng of bodies that were her crew. Merr had had last watch the night before, so, no doubt, he would be sleeping. And resting, after their... activities.

It was easy to spot him, snoring away in his hammock, arms dangling over the sides. He did look rather peaceful as the ship swayed with the waves of the open ocean, but she needed him awake. He was her first mate and a gunner, as well as harbouring magnificent throwing skills. He was a model to the cabin boy, who wanted to be just like him.

Striding over, she pushed the hammock rougly, though more gentle that she would any others. He simply mumbled something about wanting to sleep, so she pushed him harder, thus causing him to fall out with a thud. She grinned as he looked up at her, dazed, then got to his feet, dusting off his breeches.

"Merr, there's a ship on the horizon." Now that she wasn't in the presence of her crew, her voice shook a little. Merr took notice of this and wrapped his arms around her. He could guess who's ship is was.

The sound of small thudding feet made them jump apart, and Jade turned to see the cabin boy.

"Cap'n, the ship's closer. Every pirate on board is ready to fight." He told them, eyes shining with respect.

Jade nodded. "Stay in my cabin. Don't come out. There is a cannon in there. If you need to, you can use it through the back window. Otherwise, keep yourself out of sight." She ordered, and watched as he disappeared up the steep steps.

That was when she returned her gaze to Merr, who's eyes were sympathetic.

"Aye, Merr. It's her."


	21. Got Poison on My Mind

**I know I haven't updated in a while, and it was actually a review that kick-started me into overdrive. I would've started writing this chapter sooner, but my muse has been down and I've been extreamly busy- I've had an English mock, four science exams, a maths exam, a wedding, an appointment with a clynical phycologist, a Performing Arts project and an RE project. Life's pretty hectic.**

**I did feel bad though, about not updating. And I very almost didn't stop writing this chapter, but I've decided to split it into two, get you all hooked and make you wait! :D**

**The title of this chapter is from 'Poison', by Nicole Scherzinger.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PotC, and I never will. Stop insiting I do!**

Jade and Merr had rushed back up to the deck, and relief washed through the young captain as she saw that every crew member was busy, finishing preparing the cannons and crouching down with guns in their hands, all eyes locked on the ship that was steadily growing closer.

As Jade watched the ship, she could see movement. It seemed like her enemy was also preparing to fight, the figures of men rushing around like bees in a hive, determained to look as fierce as possible. But she would not be daunted. Angelica- _not_ her mother. She _never_ would be her mother- had killed her father, and would kill Jade without a second thought. She had left them alone for years, but now she was attacking. Jade would not let her escape.

Merr was pulling out some of his many daggers, holding as many as he could in his hands, the silver blades glinting in the sun, dazzling her and those near for a few seconds. When they looked up, removing their hands from their eyes, the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ was almost upon them, and Jade knew that if she failed to make the first move, she would be seen as weak, scared, timid; everything she wasn't.

"Run a shot across the bow!" Jade shouted, her voice barely audiable over the cannon fire that drownded the rest of her words. A cannon had been shot, and now the black ball was rushing towards the other ship, barely visable. It crashed into the hull and wood splintered off with rough edges, dropping into the water with small splashes an skinking down. This caused a violent retaliation from Angelica's ship, and that was when the fight really began.

All sounds were covered by the deep, loud bangs that issued from both sides. These were the sounds of cannons, but they were accompanied the sharper, slightly higher pitched sounds of gunfire as her crew took it upon themselves to preotect each other without awaiting order. She wasn't fussed about this; at least they could think for themselves without having her to tell them when to fight. The deathly chorus was also joined with the harsh, salted voices that formed battle cries from every person, each ready to protect themsevles and fight for what they had been order to do.

Without anything to actually do, Jade was stuck watching as everything occured, including Merr rushing towards the railing and rapidly began throwing his knives, their movements lost is the rush of the battle. It was almost certain that some would be caught by cannons and thrown off-course, but they should still hopefully either hit someone or give someone an experiance they would not forget. Jade was actually hoping that some would hit the bastard that killed her father.

Having been lost in her thoughts, she nearly jumped out of her skin when a body crashed into her side, pushing her down to the wooden planks that made up the deck of the _Pearl_. Taking a few moments to try and regain her breath, as her side was now aching and probably bruised, Jade finally raised her head to see the cabin boy laying by her side, a sharp shard of wood embedded in his skin, near his ribs. Scarlet blood was leaking from around the wood, turning his shirt a dirty, mucky brown colour. Just looking at the jagged edges of the wood was enough to tell her what had happened; he had rushed out of her cabin when he saw the fight, and a cannon ball had rushed towards her. In a bid to help his captain, he had sacrificed himself by pushing her out of the way, taking most of the pain himself as he decided to risk everything for the women who was his captain, his protector.

Watching him carefully, she managed to make out the faint, shallow rise and fall of his chest, and if she edged closer to him, just a couple of inches, she would be able to hear his ragged breathing. It was obvious that he was near death.

The thought of the small boy dying wrenched her heart, pulling it taught and then letting go quickly, like a whip hitting the bare back of some man who was being punished, flogged without mercy, and Jade scrabbled up, picking him up the best she could without increasing the pain and rushing him over to under the steps, out of the direct battle where his life could slip away in peace. There was nothing left that she could do for him.

Gently, she set him down on the thin, worn, moth-eaten blankets that were there and wrapped them around him him best she could, kissing his forehead lightly.

"Thank you, Archie. You've not deserved this death, but I am thankful that you gave up your life for me." She whispered into his ear, as his breathing stopped and his eyes closed for the last time, so that she would never see those pale green orbs again, that had flashed with excitment, laughter and joy.

Archie had been like her little brother, or her son- she wasn't sure which. He was only young; nine years old. He had never deserved such a violent, painful death, and she would see to it that he was avenged.

Standing, she cast one last, sorrowful glance at his lifeless form before returning to the battle, stopping dead in her tracks as the clashing of metal on metal met her ears. She hadn't heard it before, being focused on Archie. Drawing her sword as quickly as she could, she swung it up in the air, blocking an attack from a darkly-skinned man who was a head and shoulders taller than her. He moved the sword so it was whistling towards her side, which she jumped backwards out of the way, the tip skimming her clothes, tearing them slightly. Curling her left fist up, she went to hit him, aiming for the side of the face.

Her fist hit it's mark and he tried to slap her, stopped only by her sword ripping open the flesh on his arm. He snarled in pain and his eyes darted around. Suddenly, he was distracted by something, and disappeared into the throng, away from her sight. A hand grasped her shoulder, nothing like the comforting embrace of Merr's fingers, but rough, harsh, the nails digging in painfully. Turning around, her tricorn now cockeyed on her head, Jade's deep brown eyes rested on the female form in front of her.

_Finally, I can fight the slimy, cack-handed bastard as a equal._


	22. Epiphany

Jade glared at Angelica, narrowing her dark eyes and screwing up her nose in disgust. How dare her mother return once more, years after killing her father. It didn't take long for the young captain to figure out what the women had been planning. She wanted to draw Jade and her crew into a false sense of security then strike fast, killing multiple birds with one stone.

She would not fall for that trick.

Holding her sword ready, tightening her grip a little so that Angelica could not remove it from her firm grasp, she stood tall. Both crews were locked in battle all around them, leaving the women the only people standing still. No one was paying attention, focusing on themselves.

"What do you want with me and my crew?" Jade questioned, trying to guess the answer.

"To kill you, of course. I've killed your father, and you've had far too long on this world now. It is time for you to visit Davy Jones, dear."

Jade continued to glare. "I will only visit Davy Jones after you, bastard!" She growled, enraging her mother. Her movements were swift, but Jade had certainly improved. She was a much better match for the women who had bore her, but that held no significance for her. All she wanted to do was rid the world of the vermin that couldn't get other the fact that the man she loved didn't love her.

Their battle was quick, and it ended with Jade removin Angelica's sword from her hand, pushing her to the floor with her foot and holding the tip of her blade at the women's throat.

"Either you call your crew off, or I kill you here and now." She threatened, a grim smirk plastered on her face. She was so close...

Hands grasped her lower leg as Angelica pulled her daughter down and rolled them over so she was above her, holding her down. Jade hissed and kicked her leg up into the women's stomach. The shock allowed her to free herself and she scrambled to her feet, throwing a punch at the side of her mother's face. Angelica ducked and leapt forwards, a dagger appearing in her hands. Without hesitation, she struck, pushing it into the flesh of Jade's upper arm. Pain grew, moving through her body like poison. Jade, now controlled by anger, swung her sword down, watching as it sliced through the skin, muscles and bone of Angelica's fingers. Now blood spurted from the wounds at an incredible pace, and Angelica threw herself to the floor, grasping her sword and slashing it around, creating a deep wound in Jade's right leg. In moments she was gone, her crew following.

Now with her mother out of sight, Jade fell to the floor, the pains from her wounds increasing, feeling like an agonising fire that was consuming her. Her tricorn had fallen from her head, and her hair had fallen in her face, matted with sweat. Her face was donning flecks of blood, but she didn't notice them. Glancing down, horrow swept over her at the sight of her breeches. A large rip where the sword had struck, but they were steadily turning scarlet. Clenching her jaw, she looked up to see her crew surrounding her.

Merr was crouching next to her, ever faithful, pressing fabric to the wound. It was jagged, and she knew he had ripped it from his own breeches in his haste.

"Shh, it's all right." She heard him mutter, and she rolled her eyes.

"Just get me to my cabin." She told him, trying to get up. When this failed, she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Who was it, cap'n? She looked awfully familiar."

"Remember the women from six years ago?" Pain danced in Jade's brown eyes, and she closed them as he increased the pressure to her wound, the pain decreasing slightly. They fluttered open again, and she held his gaze. "The one who killed Jack? Edward Teach's daughter?"

Some held puzzled looks, some looked angry, some looked guilt-stricken as their remembered their former captain's death.

"It was Angelica." The bloodflow was stopping, but she felt lightheaded, so she pressed her hand to her head, breathing deeply. Her hat wasn't there.

"Get me to my cabin. And my hat!" She ordered as Merr picked her up, bridal style. Now it was up to her to apply the pressure to her own wound, and she did that, letting her head fall against Merr's chest. A crew member placed her hat on her head and Merr strode over to the cabin, kicking it open with his foot and walking in before repeating the motion to close it. He placed her on the bed and locked the door before returning to her side.

The pain was back, and Jade leaned back against her pillows, eyes closed. Her breeches were heavy with blood, and no doubt that she would have to get rid of them and borrow some from a crew member.

Merr had now ripped some more fabric from his breeches and removed his belt. A smirk adorned Jade's face and he looked at her knowingly.

"You're in no state, Jade," He muttered as he wrapped the fabric around her leg and fastened it with the belt, "Feel better now?" Jade nodded in reply as he continued. "I'm not leaving your side until you're better."

"Stop being so soppy. I'm fine, just a little bruised up." She reasoned, pushing herself up onto her forearms and wincing at the sharp pain from her leg and arm. "Don't you worry. I need you to keep the crew in line." She wriggled her eyebrows.

"Me, first mate? It's an honour, but..."

"Shut it. You're the perfect candidate." She replied. "And that was your last pair of decent breeches. We'll have to get you some more when we next make port. Then we'll go after the Silver Fire. I bet Angelica is after it, and I want to beat her to it."

"As first mate, I could be future captain. I can't do that. I'd be no good."

"Quit your whining. You'll be fine. It shouldn't be for a while yet, though. I will die one day, but I will not make it any time soon. But you need to check on the crew. Send someone to watch over me, if you wish. They can tend to my needs, but I might be perfectly capable."

She looked up at the sound of a knock on the door, and Merr unlocked it. Her gaze fell on the cook, and she grinned.

"Would you like any food, cap'n? Anything to drink?"

"Get in, pillowck. Rum, please. But I'm not hungry yet. You can serve the crew their food, and I'll join when I'm ready." The cook disappeared with a nod, looking rather down. She had called him a pillock. And she had broken his fiddle the other day.

"I think you should make him a new fiddle, Merr. He might warm up to me then." Merr chuckled but nodded, leaving her to wait for the rum.


	23. Supprises

**I'm so sorry for not updating! Once again, I've been really busy with exams, which I took on Thursday and Friday. But now I have nothing to worry about, so I've updated. I wrote all this today, and it's a nice, long chapter! 8D**

**I don't own anything. All I own are Jade and the supprise character. Merr belongs to my friend, Charbified.**

When the rum arrived, it was the cook who returned with it, his face screwed up as he refused to look at her. He moved over to her side and pressed the bottle of alcohol into her hands, then turned, ready to leave. Forgetting about her wounded arm, Jade lifted the rim of the bottle to her lips and pulled the cork out with her teeth, spitting it out across the room; she could find it later. However, the movement caused a flash of pain in her newly-bandaged arm, and she hissed through her teeth. The cook turned and looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Cap'n?" He questioned, an Irish brogue making it harder to understand what he was saying. Jade blinked and looked at him, then swallowed.

"Nothing. But you should know that Merr's making you a new fiddle. I shouldn't have broken your old one." She told him, appologising. The cook nodded and continued to walk out of the cabin, closing the door quietly behind him.

Licking her lips in anticipation, Jade lifted the bottle once more, be it slower this time, and took a hearty gulp, feeling that she deserved it. After all, she had had to face her mother again. _Too bad I didn't kill her. But I'll do it next time, I know I will._ She vowed silently as she continued to drink until the glass bottle was empty.

With drowsyness overtaking her form, Jade shuffled against the thin pillows, tucking herself under the duvet and allowed herself to sleep.

xXXx

When she awoke, it was to an ungodly noise much like a tavern in Tortuga. Grumbling, Jade pushed herself up and looked behind her at the large window at the back of the cabin. Dark. It was dark. All her candles had gone out too.

Silently, Jade swung her legs around out of the bed and set her bare feet on the floor, standing. Her injured leg felt weak and wobbly, and it caused her to take slow, tiny steps across the room in the dark, her arms held out in front of her as she tried to find her way. Eventually, she stumbled over one of her boots and pulled it on, and groped around in the darkness for the other. Smiling in satisfaction as she sat on the floor, she put it on and pushed herself up to a standing position.

It was then the flickering amber glow of a lantern caught her eye near the door, and she grasped it in her hand before pushing the door open and stepping over the freshold.

Her crew all seemed to be drunk. Some were slumped against the railings of the _Pearl_, a couple laying unconcious in the middle of the deck above the cargo hold, but most were drinking merrily, playing games and dancing.

Through the darkness, she caught sight of Merr leaning against the mast, playing a newly-carved fiddle with a pleasant smile on his face. Frustrated, Jade made her way over through the ever-moving crowd of pirates and to his side, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned his head to look at her and grinned lopsidedly.

"'Ello, Jade," His voice was slurred. Jade raised a hand and slapped him across the cheek, leaving a red handprint on his face as the sound echoed around the ship. Merr seemed to be shocked as he recovered, then continued to grin. "What a feirce flower." He commented, and Jade turned away, not wanting to waste her time. Before she moved on, however, she hung the lantern on the small peg. She would wait until he was sober once again to ask why the whole crew were drunk.

"Somethin's movin' out there! To starboard!" Came a shout from the crow's nest, also slurred. Jade moved to the starboard rail and looked out into the ocean.

A tiny longboat. One of their own, with the cloth cover still on top. There were a lump under it, and, as she watched, the oars appeared on both sides. Looking to her right, she saw the rope, knowing that the longboat was still attached to her ship. Grasping the rope in her fingers, she began to pull, muscles burning with the effort. She hadn't quite recovered.

The longboat began to move back against it's will. Grinning at the sight, Jade continued, supprised when she saw the crew through the corner of her eye joining her. _Well, at least they still have a tiny bit of sense. _She thought as the longboat left the water and was hoisted into the air.

The crew continued to pull as Jade rested her hands on the cool wood, looking over the side. When it came in level with the railing, she held out her hand for them to hold there, and pulled the cloth off.

The cook. The cook was trying to escape.

"Patrick?" She questioned, her mouth hanging open. He just looked at her with he expression of a puppy caught chewing on the fine silk of a posh lady's finest dress. "What are you doing?"

He cleared his throat.

"Escaping. I was never meant to be a pirate, Sparrow. You know it. I'd like to go back to Ireland." He explained, the Irish accent tainted with venom and anger.

Jade scoffed at his words. "Ireland. Patrick, we're in the middle of the Caribbean. If you think you can cross the entire ocean in a tiny longboat, you're wrong."

"I'm going to the nearest island. I saw one about half an hour ago through the darkness. Lights on. There are people there. From there, I can board a ship back to England, then to Ireland."

Jade nodded at his words. She didn't want a cook who wasn't happy. He could strike up a mutiny from the sparks of his own anger and leave her stranded on some island with nothing but a pistol with one shot and her name.

"Fine, you can go." She agreed after a tense silence filled with the heavy breathing of her crew. "Just give me the cloth back, and I'll give you this fiddle," She snatched it from Merr's hands quickly and dropped it carefully into the longboat. Patrick gave her the cloth and Jade nodded her farewell, moving back to the crew.

"Let it go." She ordered, and they removed their hands from the rope as it they had been burnt by it. A splash sounded in the water as waves slapped against the hull, and she returned to the railing once more as the longboat disappeared into the darkness.

xXXx

"Damnation!" Jade exclaimed as she carefully unwrapped the bandage from her upper arm. She'd knocked it on the spoke of the wheel, and it was now pulsing fresh blood. The scent of iron hit her nose and she looked around for Gibbs. He was standing behind her and he had another bandage in his hands.

"How did you get that so quick?" She asked, frowning.

"I'm not as old as you think." He answered, moving forwards and wrapping the material around her arm, tying it tight. "Try and be more careful, all right? I may be the best doctor on this ship, but I won't be around for long."

Jade looked up at his words, then shook her head. "Stop speaking like that, Gibbs." She told him, then turned her attention back to the wheel. He would be around for a while, she could feel it. Abesently, she listened as he walked away with his heavy footsteps due to old age, then looked ahead of her at the morning sky, clouds tinged with orange and yellow. They were making good time.

No ships on the horizon. No attacks. No rumours of attacks. It seemed like Angelica had given up for a while, hopefully dead from blood loss.

As she stood there, bile rose in her throat and she glanced around before running the best she could to the railing and bending over it. As she wretched, a hand circled her back. Whiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Jade looked up to see Merr.

"I can look after my-" She was cut off as she bent over again, puking once more. Her throat felt terrible, and she needed to wash her mouth out.

This time, she stood upright slowly, and bit her lip. "Water." She rasped, slumping against the floor. Merr disappeared to go and get it, sending up a crewmember while he was down there.

When he returned, someone else was with him. A women. She shared his looks, but had darker black hair, almost blue, most of it down, but a few strands in thick dreadlocks. She was donning tight black breeches and a short white shirt. The sleeves were long, and over the top was a black coat.

"I'm Tessa-Rose." She introduced herself with a smile as Merr pushed her forwards a little. "Merr's older sister."


	24. AN

**I'm not continuing with this fanfiction. I'm really, really sorry. I want to, but I've lost interest in it. I still adore PotC, but writing fanfictions for people I don't know isn't at the top of my list right now.**

**Maybe I'll end up writing some more in the future. I don't think I will, but if I do, I do.**

**Thanks to all the people who have taken the time to read each chapter, and to review.**


End file.
